1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechatronic plug-in connector system with a main contact and with an auxiliary contact, which lags behind the main contact during an unplugging operation, and with a semiconductor electronic device, which is series-connected to the auxiliary contact and parallel-connected to the main contact, for extinguishing an arc produced during an unplugging operation. It relates further to a mechatronic multi-plug system in the manner of a multiple socket or outlet strip.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 102 25 259 B3 discloses an electrical plug-in connector with a main contact and with an auxiliary contact lagging behind it during an unplugging operation and with a semiconductor switching element in the form of a transistor or thyristor, which is series-connected to the auxiliary contact and parallel-connected to the main contact. The semiconductor switching element is permanently controlled by means of a rectangular generator both in the case of the plugged-in and a disengaged (pulled out) main contact and thereby turned on and off periodically. The semiconductor switching element is opened, before the auxiliary contact is separated, whereby the current flowing across the semiconductor switching element is turned off or at least reduced chronologically before a contact separation at the auxiliary contact, so that no stable arc can be produced.
In fact, in the case of a plugged-in main contact because of the current flow conducted across it, the semiconductor switch parallel hereto is currentless. However, because the rectangular generator is permanently operated, the semiconductor switch is also permanently actuated, namely, turned on and off periodically.